Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 4$ and $b = 10$. $3$ $a$ $^2 + 7$ $b$ $ + 7$
Answer: Substitute $4$ for ${a}$ and $10$ for ${b}$ $ = 3{(4)}^2 + 7{(10)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(16) + 7{(10)} + 7 $ $ = 48 + 70 + 7 $ $ = 125$